The Unexpected Adventure
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Gandalf has tricked Shiro into hosting a party for The Company. As Shiro and his friends find a way to help them get back to Middle Earth, The Company mentioned that someone or something is bringing weapons into Middle Earth they have never seen or heard of. Can Shiro, and his friends find these weapons soon or will this new enemy destroys Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 An Unexpected Visit

Bilbo ran through the woods.

"Wait!" Bilbo called. "Wait!"

Several feet in front of him was thirteen short men and a tall man in front of them, riding horses. The short man turned his around and notices the hobbit coming up to them.

"I've signed it!" Bilbo announced, holding up a piece of paper. "Here."

Bilbo handed over the paper to Balin. Balin took out his glasses and began to search for Bilbo's name.

"Everything is in order." Balin said. "Welcome to The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master Baggins."

Some of the dwarves chuckled while the others chattered amongst the company. Thorin, however, was not surprised that Bilbo had signed the contract and rathered annoyed.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

The Company began to move.

"That won't be necessary." Bilbo said, keeping up with them. Two dwarves grabs him from the shoulders and the next thing he knows, Bilbo was riding a pony with them.

Gandalf The Grey slows down to walk besides Bilbo.

"Pay up Nori."

Bilbo watches a couple of small bags being thrown right past by him and Gandalf.

"What was that about?" Bilbo asked, looking at Gandalf.

"They took wagers to see if you would show up or not." Gandalf said. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't show up."

"And what did you tell them?" Bilbo asked.

"Well..." Gandalf said.

Gandalf raised his right hand and caught a small pouch, containing his winnings.

"I've never doubted you." Gandalf smiled, putting the small pouch away.

"Ah choo!" Bilbo sneezed.

"What's wrong, Bilbo? Gandalf asked, looking at Bilbo.

"It's hoarse hair." Bilbo sighed. "Having a reaction."

Bilbo began to search in his pockets, looking for his handkerchief. His handkerchief was not in his right pocket or left pocket. "Who took my handkerchief?!" Bilbo asked loudly.

"Here." Bofur said, taking out a brown rag. "Use this."

Bofur threw it at Bilbo and caught it.

"Move on." Thorin said and they all began to move.

While The Company was moving along, they were out of the forest, crossing through the fields until they walk into another forest again. Bilbo notices there was a plastic bottle near the path they were walking. He never seen a PLASTIC bottle before.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said. "I think there's a bottle that we're about to pass."

"So I notice." Gandalf said.

"Stop!" Bilbo called out.

The Company began to stop.

Thorin turns his horse around and looks at Bilbo.

"Why did we stop?" Thorin growled.

Bilbo got off his horse and walks up to the bottle. He bent down and picks up the plastic bottle. Bilbo notices the wrapper was a little loose and it has the words _Poland Spring._ Bilbo stood up and turns around. He walks over to Gandalf and handed the plastic bottle.

"Hm." Gandalf said, looking at the plastic bottle carefully in his hands.

"What is that, Gandalf?" Bilbo asks Gandalf.

"I do not know." The wizard answered as he turns his head to look at Bilbo. "It is certain that this is not from around here or we are not in Middle Earth."

While some of the dwarves muttered, Kili notices a blue flag in the middle of the road.

"There's a flag over here." Kili interrupted.

Thorin turns his horse around and notices it too. "Why is there a flag in the middle of the road?" Thorin asked, curious. He got off his horse and walks up to it. "Whose flag does this belong to?"

Bilbo walks up to him. He notices a name written in gold letters in the bottom right corner.

"Shiro Potter." Bilbo said.

"So where is Shiro's house?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know." Gandalf said, walking up to them.

"Is Shiro friend or foe?" Thorin asked, looking at Gandalf.

"Neither." Gandalf said. "We must reach the edge of the forest and hope this person can help us."

* * *

A young teenage boy sat down next to a white wolf who was sleeping. He had raven black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a gray t shirt and khaki pants along with black sneakers. Shiro has just finish reading some research on wolves. Shiro looks up from his books, hearing the roar of the engine of several ATVs.

Four teenagers got off of their ATVs and walks up to Shiro and the white horse. The first teenage boy was wearing a black t shirt, black shorts and black sneakers. He had spiky blonde hair and crimson eyes.

"How you doing, Shiro?" He asked.

"Doing fine, Jon." Shiro answered, getting up.

"That's good." Jon smiled.

The first teenage girl was wearing a Bon Jovi t shirt, light blue jeans and pink sneakers. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"So you guys ready to play capture the flag?" Jon asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes we are." Kris smiled.

"Same here." The second girl said. She was wearing a pink t shirt, ripped blue jeans and blue sneakers. "Is Emma going to play?"

The white wolf transformed into a girl. The girl was wearing a gray t shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Her black hair was in a ponytail style and blue eyes.

"Yes I am, Selena."Emma said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mike asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mike had short blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a yellow t shirt, black jeans and gray sneakers.

The six teenage all open their bags took out their Tippmann Cronus Tactical Paintball Guns and their gear. It took them a few minutes and they were all wearing a gray NXe vest, matching gray arm pads and knee pads while wearing a black Rap 4 Mich Style Military Helmets.

Shiro took out six Floureon 22-Channel FRS/GMRS Two Way Radios 3000M Range Handheld Walkie Talkies and handed them one each.

"So where's your flag?" John asked, looking at Shiro.

"It's in the middle of the path, right near the river." Shiro answered.

"What should the teams be?" Emma asked.

"You, Shiro and Mike." Jon answered. "Selena, and Kris are on my team."

"Like last time?" Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah."Jon grumbled, looking at Shiro. "The only reason your team won last time because Eyolf and Ylva scared me."

"Come on." Mike said, punching Jon's right shoulder playfully. "They're only three years old. They thought you were a deer because you were wearing fake antlers."

Shiro and Emma hid a small chuckle, but it didn't went unnoticed by Jon.

"Let's just play." Jon muttered.

"Fine." Shiro said, wiping a tear.

* * *

Shiro, Emma and Mike began walking into the woods while Jon, Selena and Kris walks in the other part of the woods. A few minutes has passed as they reach to their destination, all three of them stops walking. Emma notices two white wolves sitting in front of them from a couple feet away. The first white wolf has blue eyes and the second white wolf has black eyes. Shiro also notices that his blue flag is missing.

Emma removed her mask and set her paint gun on the ground.

"Ylva?" Emma asked confused. "What are you and Eyolf doing here?"

Ylva, the wolf with blue eyes, stared at her. "There's a new scent here in these woods." She said.

"We've tracked the scent from the river."Eyolf said.

"You mean somebody else got here before we did?" Shiro asked, removing his mask.

"It appears that way." Eyolf said. "Plus, they left a fresh set of tracks."

Shiro looks down and notices some horse footprints.

Mike took out his walkie talkie.

"Kris, you there?" Mike asked.

"I'm here." Kris's voice said from the radio. "What's up?"

"You, Selena and Jon need to get over here now." Mike said.

"We're on our way."

"When did you and Eyolf caught the scent, sis?" Emma asked.

"A few minutes ago." Ylva answered.

Three minutes passed and the five of them can hear the engine of three ATV's coming their way. Shiro turned around as John, Kris and Selena appeared. Jon got off his ATV and walks up to Shiro.

"We have a problem." Shiro said. "Eyolf and Ylva picked up the scent from the river and somebody took the flag."

"You don't think the hunters are in these woods?" Jon suggested, removing his mask.

"I don't think so." Shiro answered, shaking his head. "We've never heard of hunters riding horses in these woods before."

"Maybe we're meant to think it was the hunters." Selena said, gaining looks from everyone. "Hunters can hunt alone or together."

 _Snap!_

The sound startled them all and they quickly reach for their paintball guns. Eyolf and Ylva stood on either side of Emma. Her friends pointed their paint guns in different directions. Shiro puts his right finger on the trigger and didn't fire. A rabbit appeared out of the bush and ran quickly past them.

"It was just a rabbit." Selena said.

Emma looks at her brother and sister. "Why don't you two stay with us tonight?" Emma asked.

"Thank you." Ylva said.

"Let's leave now." Selena said.

* * *

They all left the woods and was sitting in the front yard of Shrio's house. Mike, Selena, Jon and Kris were throwing the football back and forth while Shiro and Emma was sitting on the ground watching as Yval and Eyulf watch with them.

"Heads up!" Jon shouted as he threw the football over Mike's head and hitting Shiro in the head.

Shiro smirks as he got up. Emma silently got up, walks behind him and puts her arms around Shiro's body, catching him off guard. Jon and Mike quickly dashes at them, but Shiro got out of Emma's hold much faster, dodging from getting tackled. He ran past by Selena and Kris and reach to his mailbox before turning around to stare at his friends.

"Touchdown!" Shiro cheered.

As Shiro turns around and he was greeted by a puff of smoke that took the form of a butterfly that entered his nostrils. Shiro cough a bit and notices a short man and a old man, who was the same height as Shiro.

The old man was wearing a long gray robe with a walking stick with a small crystal gem on the top. He was also wearing a big pointy hat with long gray hair, big gray beard and blue eyes.

The short man was wearing a white shirt underneath a green vest that was followed by a red coat with brown pants. He has brown hair and green eyes, carrying a bag behind his back.

"Good afternoon."Shiro said as Emma and Yval walks up to him.

"What do you mean?" The old man asked. "Do you wish us a good afternoon or do you mean that it is a good afternoon whether we want it or not?"

Shiro looks over his right shoulder at Emma before looking back at the two visitors.

"Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular afternoon?" The old man asked. "Or are you simply stating that this is a afternoon to be good on?"

"All o them?" Shiro asked.

"Can we help you with something?" Emma asked.

"That remains to be seen." The old man said. "We are looking for someone named Shiro Potter."

Shiro looked confused. How did he knows Shiro's name?

"I'm Shiro." Shiro answered.

"Ah." The old man beamed, taking out Shiro's flag. He simply handed in Shiro's hands.

Shiro look down at his flag in his hands before looking back up at the old man. He and the short man look somehow familiar and gasps.

"Are you Gandalf?" Shiro asked. "And Bilbo Baggins?"

"Yes, we are." The wizard chuckled.

Shiro thought these two were not real and he didn't want to ask. The only he can do is to just play along and see how this conversation plays out.

"So where did you find my flag?" Shiro asked.

"Kili found it in the woods." Bilbo explains.

That answers about the missing flag, but Shiro thought he was dreaming. Shiro and his friends watched all three of The Hobbit movies.

"Do you know a good place for us to spend the night?" Bilbo asked.

Shiro shook his head. "I don't think anyone in town would give you a place to stay for the night." Shiro answered.

"Hm." Gandalf said. "It's decided then. It'll be very good for all of you and most amusing to me. I shall inform the others."

"What?" Shiro asked confused.

"Bilbo." The wizard said, looking down at the hobbit. "Would you like to stay here while I inform the others?"

Bilbo nodded.

"I shall see you later." Gandalf said.

Before the wizard can leave, Bilbo notices Eyolf and Yval staring right at them.

"Are those wolves?" Bilbo asked, worried.

Emma turns her head around and nodded. "Yes." Emma answered. "That's my sister, Yval, and my brother, Eyolf. They're both friendly."

Bilbo and Gandalf was surprised when Emma said that. Bilbo thought wolves would kill their prey, but never been friends with Men before or considered a family member.

"I suggest you try somewhere else." Shiro said. "Good Afternoon."

Gandalf watch them all go inside Shiro's house. Shiro quickly locks the door before turning around and leaning against the door on his back. He told everyone to go in the living room except for Bilbo. Before Shiro can speak, he can hear footsteps coming up to the door outside as the sound of footsteps stops. Then he can hear a faint eerie sound on the outside. Shiro slowly turns around and walks over to the window to see the wizard leaving.

"What the hell?" Shiro muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Didn't Expect A Party

Shiro enters the living room with Bilbo. Emma and Jon was sitting on a brown couch that was up against the wall. Selena and Kris was sitting down on gray couch on the other side of the room with a black coffee table in the middle. There was a flat screen TV hanging up on the wall on the right side of the living room. On the other side of the coffee table was a red couch. Eyolf and Ylva was sitting down next to the brown couch as Shiro sat down in between Jon and Emma. Everyone stared at Bilbo, standing in there.

There was an awkward silence until Shiro spoke up.

"We should get dinner ready." Shiro said.

"Do you need any help?" Bilbo asked.

"Sure." Emma answered. "You know how to cut vegetables?"

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon cooking in the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. There was an ice machine right next to the flight of stairs that lead into the basement. A white stove was right beside the ice machine next to the silver counter. Above the white stove was a black microwave. The silver counter led on to another white stove against the wall on the other side of the kitchen. The silver counter ends with a black fridge next to a door that leads out into the back.

There was a silver glass table across from the side of a black silver counter that was in between the silver counter and the silver glass table and the silver glass table was long. Shiro puts pink plate mats on the silver glass table while Emma was getting the silverware and Bilbo putting the food on the plates. On each plate was rice, fish, freshly cut carrots and green beans along with Strawberry Kiwi Juice. As they all sat down, the doorbell rung.

Shiro got up from the table and made his way to the front door. He opens the door and sees a short man wearing a brown cloak. He had thick brown hair.

"Dwalin." Dwalin introduced himself. "At your service."

Dwalin? Shiro just stared at him for a brief moment before he came back to his senses. "Shiro Potter at yours." Shiro said.

Dwalin simply nodded. "Looks like he was right." Dwalin said, passing by Shiro. "Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

The others watch as Dwalin removed his cloak and puts it on the closest couch.

"Is what down where?" Shiro asked, confused.

Dwalin turns around to look at Shiro. "Supper." Dwalin said. "He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"Who said?" Emma asked confused.

Everyone but Bilbo stood up from the table and walks over to the counter. Dwalin made his way over to the silver table and sat down across from Bilbo. Dwalin and Bilbo began eating. Shiro walks over to the counter as Dwalin took a bite out of the fish. He was slightly confused to see Bilbo and Dwalin sitting in his own house. Shiro recalled this was similar to The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey movie since he never read the book before.

"Very good, this." Dwalin said after chewing the fish. "Anymore?"

"Yes." Shiro said. Shiro notices the plate of rolls on the black counter and brought it over to the table. He sets it on the table as Dwalin took a bite out of the roll. "I'm not even expecting some company this evening."

The doorbell rung.

Dwalin swallowed his food and looks at Shiro.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin said.

Shiro walks up to the door and opens it. There was a second short man with white beard, long hair and was wearing a dark brown cloak.

"Balin, at your service." Balin introduce himself.

"Good evening." Shiro said.

"Yes, it is." Balin said, looking up at the starry night sky before looking back at Shiro and walking inside. "Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Shiro asked confused.

Balin looks over Shiro's shoulder and notice Dwalin and Bilbo. "Evening brother and Bilbo." Balin smiled, walking by Shiro.

Two minutes has passed by and Emma was pouring a glass of wine for Balin and Dwalin. Jon walks up next to Shiro as he places his arms on the table.

"Do you really think it's them?" Jon asked in a low voice.

"No." Shiro said, lowering his voice. "Anyone would cosplay them."

The doorbell rung once again and Shiro left the black counter and opens the door. The first short man has long light brown hair, beard, mustache and was wearing a brown fur coat. The second short man has long brown hair and was wearing a black cloak as well as weapons in both of their hands.

"Fili." Fili said.

"And Kili." Kili said.

"At your service." They said in unison, bowing at the same time.

"You must be Mr. Potter." Kili smiled.

"Yes I am." Shiro nodded. "And you can't come in since this is the wrong house."

"What?"Kili asked confused.

Shiro was about to close the door, but Kili stops it with his hand.

"Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us." Fili said.

"Nothing has been cancelled." Shiro said confused. What are these four talking about?

"That's a relief." Kili sighed.

Kili and Fili walk past Shiro.

"Careful with these." Fili said, turning around. Fili tosses his Dual Swords, Warhammer and knives to Shiro. "I just had these sharpen."

Shiro looks down at the weapons he hold in both of his arms. Surely these weapons were only plastic, but he didn't want to ask or know.

"This place is nice." Kili said, looking around the house. "Did you this yourself?"

"No." Shiro answered. "Bought it."

"Good to see you're here." Dwalin said, walking over to them.

Dwalin, Kili and Fili walks into the kitchen where Balin and Bilbo was waiting for them.

"Is there anymore chairs?" Balin asked Jon. "Otherwise there won't be enough seats for everyone."

""Everyone?""Shiro asked confused, walking into the kitchen.

As Shiro hopes Balin means "everyone", the doorbell rings once again, destroying Shiro's hope.

"Oh no." Shiro growled, turning around and walks into the living room. "There is nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else!"

Shiro realize he was still carrying the weapons in his arms and he puts them down on the red couch. "There's too many people in the kitchen!" Shiro shouted angrily. "If this is your idea of a joke, Pancham, then it is in very poor taste!"

Shiro walks up to the door and opens it. The second that Shiro opens the door, several short men with thick beards fell through the doorway. Shiro took a step back or two as he stares at the short men in a big pile. Emma told her sister and her brother to go downstairs quickly and wait until it's safe to come up.

"Get off of me, Bofur!"

"Get your foot off my back, Dori!"

Did they just say "Bofur" and "Dori"? Shiro notices Gandalf standing outside.

"Hello, Gandalf." Bilbo smiled, walking up behind Shiro.

Five minutes later, Shiro, Emma and Jon were doing everything they can, asking them not to move anything. Kris and Selena moved their dinner to the living room. These short men were like a bunch of little kids. Some of the dwarves were getting some food off the stove that Shiro cooked earlier while others were getting some food from the pantry or moving some chairs around as Gandalf and Balin was setting up the table.

"That's a stepping stool." Shiro said. "And put that vase down."

Gandalf walked away from the kitchen as he entered the living room. He wanted to make sure that everyone is here.

"Fili, Kili." Gandalf said, trying to count the dwarves. "Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori."

"Where's Thorin?" Bilbo asks Gandalf as walks up besides him.

Shiro stops in tracks as looks at Bilbo and Gandalf in the living room. He has just heard Gandalf named off all the dwarves and Bilbo mentioned Thorin. Shiro thought this was some joke but looks around as watch the dwarves. He did saw some cosplays on Youtube before along with fan videos. And he knew that magic was not real before he met Emma, Yval and Eyolf. Even now he's not sure if these dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo are real. Shiro didn't say anything.

Another five minutes later, there was so much food and drinks on the table and everyone was in their respected seats. Bilbo sat next to Gandalf. Emma watches Shiro trying to stop Bofur throwing mash potatoes.

"Do not throw that!" Shiro pleaded.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur shouted.

Bofur threw the mash potatoes across the table and Bombur caught it with his mouth and all the dwarves cheered. Shiro felt like he was babysitting a bunch of kids. He turns around and walks over on the other side of the black counter. There was a lot of doors open and there was nothing else left in the pantry.

"Who wants an ale?" Fili asked as he got up from his chair and got onto the table and started walking on it.

"Over here, brother!" Kili called.

Shiro and Emma watch the dwarves raise their drinks and drank all at once.

"Burp!" Nori belches and the dwarves laughed harder.

"BBBURRRPPP!" Oin belches louder than Nori.

Emma notices that Shiro was getting really annoyed. After ten minutes passed, the dwarves were all over the kitchen and the living room. He took a short blue towel from one of the dwarves and sat down on the couch with her and Jon.

"God help us." Shiro growled in frustration, leaning on the couch.

Emma places her hand on his knee. "Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm not." Shiro answered. "I don't know what they're doing here in the first place."

"Some people have no respect." Jon said, finishing the last of his food. He puts his feet up on the table. Shiro looks at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where's Selena and Kris?" Shiro asked.

"They're downstairs with my brother and sister." Emma answered.

"They're the dishes around." Jon said, seeing some dishes flying through the air.

Shiro quickly got up and tried his best to stop them from throwing the dishes in the air. As he passes through a couple of them, all the dishes were clean. Not one dish shattered on the floor. Not one. Three loud pounds can be heard on the door as everyone stops talking.

"He is here." Gandalf said.

Gandalf passes Shiro and opens the door. A short and wide man was dressed in thick armor and fur. He has long black hair that drapes over his shoulders.

"Gandalf." He said, stepping into the living room. "I found your mark on the door."

Emma and Jon walks stands up as Shiro entered the living room.

"What mark?" Shiro asked.

"The mark I left on your door this afternoon." Gandalf answered.

Selena, Kris, Eyolf and Ylva came upstairs to see what's going on. Kili gasps as he saw the two wolves. He was about to grab his sword but Emma stopped him.

"It's ok." She told him. "They're my brother and sister."

Kili nodded.

"My name is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain." Thorin introduces himself to Shiro and his friends. "These are my companions." He gestured the group behind Shiro.

Shiro swallowed as he stares at Thorin. Thorin walks pasts him, removing his cloak. They all turned around as Thorin made his way into the kitchen with his companions behind him.

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Company

Shiro didn't say anything as Thorin sat down at the table and ate. Emma stood close behind Shiro while Jon eyed Thorin.

"Can someone please tell me what the fucking hell is going on?" Shiro asked.

"I will tell you." Gandalf said, walking over to him.

Selena and Kris silently watch from the stairs.

"Now, let me introduce myself." Gandalf smiled. "My name is Gandalf. Gandalf The Grey."

Shiro raises his eyebrows.

"This is my companion and the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said, looking over his shoulder. It took Shiro a second to take all that information.

"No." Shiro said.

"Hm?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows with suspicion.

"We've heard about you before." Shiro said.

"And how is it that you've heard about us?" Thorin asked, staring at Shiro.

"My friends and I have been watching you in the movies." Shiro smiled. "I haven't even started reading the books."

"Are we to believe that you know of our company?" Gandalf asked.

"Watching us?" one of the dwarfs asked. "Reading?"

"Are you even real?" Jon questioned.

Gandalf raises his staff and brought it to the tile floor. All the lights began to die down as there was pitch darkness. Then the lights came back on.

"Wicked." Jon whispered, amazed of what happen just now.

"Interesting." Shiro said. "This is something more than the history of Middle Earth. I believe that the whole plot... the quest... it's real."

"And how do you know of that?" Thorin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We know a lot about your quest." Shiro answered.

"How do you know about our world?" Bilbo asked.

"Um..." Shiro said, trying to find the right words. "This will be tough to explain all of this."

"Take your time." Gandalf smiled, taking a nearby seat.

"Alright then." Shiro said. "A man named J.R.R Tolkien wrote some books about Middle Earth. He sold a lot about these books. All of you are famous in this world."

There was a moment of silence, hoping someone would speak.

"How is it possible that this man knows of our world?" Thorin asked, slowly rising out of his chair. "Of OUR secret quest?"

"I'm not sure." Shiro answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Perhaps this is fate of this quest and our world?"

"But they're just books and movies." Emma spoken at last.

"We can't assume that this was written in the books and movies." Jon said.

The wizard was a bit disappointed that they didn't know the answer of how they came into Shiro's house. "Maybe these books of yours should have the key of getting back to Middle Earth." Gandalf said. "Are you in possession of these books?"

"Several, I think." Shiro answered.

The wizard chuckled as Ylva and Eyolf came up into the living room with Selena and Kris.

"How did these two wolves came in here?" Fili gasped.

"They're my brother and sister." Emma answered.

"But how-?"

"That's another story for another time." Gandalf interrupted.

"I'm Jon."

"You can call me Emma."

"My name is Eyolf."

"The name is Ylva."

"I'm Selena."

"The name is Kris."

"It is nice to meet all of you." the wizard smiled. "I would like you to introduce to our company."

A few seconds has passed after the Company introduce themselves.

"It would be a good idea to have all of you stay here tonight." Shiro suggested.

"He is right." Jon agreed. "People don't wear clothes like you guys do or accept currency that you're used too."

"So be it then." Gandalf nodded. "We will have more to talk about for tomorrow."

"Ok." Shiro said. "You can all sleep in the living room tonight."

* * *

Shiro sighed as he laid down in his bed. It was an eventful night for him. He let Gandalf stay in the guest room while Kris, Selena, Emma and Ylva stayed in the second guest room. Jon and Eyolf sat down in the floor. As for the company, Shiro found some extra blankets and pillows for them to sleep.

"So, Mike is coming back tomorrow?" Jon asked.

"Yes." Shiro answered. "Besides, we need him to help us find a way for them to get back to their world."

"Agreed." Eyolf nodded.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow." Jon said, yawning.

"Just one question, though." Shiro said.

"What is it?" Eyolf said.

"When did this became a sleepover?"

His question was answered when Jon threw a pillow in Shiro's face.

* * *

 _Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. I've been too busy working on my other stories. The next chapter won't be up for another couple of months. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review._


End file.
